


Dusky Rainstorm

by BBirdy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Aftermath of Violence, Agony, Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Blood, Descriptions of Pain, Distrust, Fear, Gen, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Mpreg, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Whump, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/pseuds/BBirdy
Summary: Angel's face was downcast. Hand cradling his middle, his thumb rubbed over the curve there.It was odd. How long had that swell been there? How had he been so adept at hiding it?"This is going to turn into a holy mess, isn't it?" Angel asked after a while.Husker's laugh was more a dog's bark, odd, coming from the maw of a cat. "You've hit the nail right on the head."
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshRecords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRecords/gifts).



The weather in hell had so little variation that one would cease to notice after a while. Darkened skies tinged themselves red, blood-red during the nights and a dusty variation during days. Even those two shades hardly seemed properly differentiated. 

Occasionally, so rarely that each was marked on calendars, there were storms. Of course, being hell, snow was a no-go. Ash replaced the soft peaks of snowflakes. Thunderstorms were more common. And once or twice every year, there would be actual rain, most turning to steam on contact with the sun-burned concrete. Those storms that had the will, would leave everything glistening for hours after. 

This was one of those nights. Hot water poured from the sky as if the oceans had caved in atop them. The sound of thundering water poured atop roofs, the noise turning to a soft thrum. The clouds were enough even to block out the devil star marked moon. 

Husker stood at the hotel bar, nursing what was quickly turning to a hangover. Behind the countertop he pressed a cold bottle to his forehead, ears pressed back against his skull. 

"Wait for him to come home she says," he grumbled, continuing his disgruntled tirade. "He won't be too much later. Sorry to break it to you princess, but pcp boy is pushing the dawn now."

As if in answer to his continued growling, the front door swung open with an overly dramatic crack of thunder. Ducking under the too short doorway, Angel Dust stumbled into the lobby. 

"Speak of the devil," Husk muttered. Standing to greet him he caught a good look. 

In the dim light of the bar Husk squinted at Angel. The miniskirt and low cut top he'd gone out in now had long gashes from hip to shoulder. Rain had soaked down to his scalp, leaving the usual upright quaff limp around his cheeks. 

Less than steady in boots with a snapped heel, Angel leaned against the countertop. "Evenin' kitten," he crooned. His lids hung heavy, eyeliner smeared at one corner. 

"You look like hell."

Angel laughed, a hollow sound, like a twig snapping.

"Got a question for ya," he hummed, starting to sway where he stood. 

"Shoot," Husker took him in, checking his eyes. Pupil size normal. He wasn't high at least. Drunk probably, even if he couldn't smell any booze over the thick stench of sex.

"Rumor has it you were a medic durin' the war," Angel began to shed the glossy gloves from all four available hands, showing chipped magenta nails. 

Husk snorted. " _ A _ war. Why'd you bring it up?"

Dropping gloves onto the counter with shaking hands Angel leaned more heavily against the counter. "I'm gonna need a hand."

Alarmed Husk leaned forward, setting aside his glass. "What's wrong with ya kid?"

"So much," Angel tried to quip, eyes rolling up into his head, he dropped out of sight, knees buckling.

"Kid!" Husk bolted out from around the counter and to his side. Crumpled on the floor Angel pushed himself up on his two right hands, the ones on his left pulling down his ragged jacket, scrambling at the cords of his corset. "Get it off," he rasped. "Can't breathe."

Concern still growing Husk ripped the cords with his claws.

Angel gasped for air, scrambling to toss it aside. Still bent over his lower set of arms curled around himself.

"Deep breaths," Husk knelt beside him, at an utter loss for what to say or do.

"S' better,'' Angel murmured. A new strength lifted his shoulders a fraction. Head raised Angel smiled weakly at him. "Sorry to keep you up, Husk. Any chance you know how ta deliver a baby?" 

Husk nearly short-circuited. Jaw hung slack, he gripped the spider's wrist. "Why in the hell would I know how to-"

Angel crumpled forward, breath sharp. 

"What's-" 

Husk was cut off once more as he found the source. From where the corset had held in the shift in weight Angel's frame. From the bottle-neck thin waistline was a soft curve. 

"Ah, hell," Husk ran his fingers through his hair. "How far along?"

"Not a clue," Angel continued to shed his jacket, rubbing at the mussed fur up his arms. He made no move to get off the floor, tossing the jacket onto the bar counter. "Since before."

Blinking quickly, letting his mind catch up Husk took a deep breath. "You knew about this before you moved into the hotel?" The mental math wasn't adding right. Angel should've looked further along, right? Though with the corset and being a near eight-foot demon it stood to reason something would be different. 

"Why do you think I moved in?" Angel pressed a palm to the floor, getting only up to his trembling knees before wavering. 

Husk moved on instinct, getting Angel's arms over his shoulder. It wasn't much, but the few inches gave him enough leverage. "Where to?" he asked instantly. "Room or couch?"

"Couch," Angel pressed his hand to his temple, trying to soothe away the beginnings of his throbbing skull. 

Doing as he was told Husker lowered him into the nearest loveseat, lying him down. 

Now wearing only a thin tank and skirt Angel was too exposed. Of course, the kid always dressed like he lived in a strip club but… Casting around quickly Husk dug into the linen closet. Nothing particularly cozy in there, but there was a spare set of sheets he was able to grab. 

Angel had his eyes closed when Husk returned, smiling limply as it was placed over his shoulders. "Thanks, doll, s' nice."

"You're hurting," Husk dropped onto the floor beside him, leaning on one hand. "What's wrong with ya?"

"You already asked that one," Angel's laugh caught as a bubble in his throat, coming out more of a sob. 

Husk grit his teeth, trying to get past the million whirring thoughts. 

"Then I take it you got no idea how much longer you'll be up the duff?"

Shoulders winding tighter Angel dropped his head back with a muted groan. "My best guess is a few more hours."

"What?!" Husk bristled. 

Angel didn't react. Hands curling into the sheet around him, he dug into the cushion he sat on. 

Letting out a small vocalized moan Angel clamped down his jaw, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

His impending feeling of uselessness swelling Husk took his arm, muttering any comfort he could think.

With a hiccuping sob, Angel curled up on the couch, pulling the sheet tighter around his shoulders. 

"I thought you was asking so I could have time to research," Husk said, stifling his alarm. "I didn't think it was already going."

"Sorry," Angel hunched over, looking sick. 

Forcing himself to a numb calm Husk began to pace before the couch. "Okay," he muttered. "Okay. Just gotta get my head on straight. Hellborn kid. Hasn't been one of those since," he couldn't quite remember. Charlie hadn't been the last, he knew there had been others. Still, the situation was so rare nowadays, if only because so many couldn't survive long enough. 

But the truth of the situation was too grim to bear thinking about. Needless to say, his hopes didn't run high. 

Even with the rarity of Hellborns, there were enough to trace the patterns. You needed specific conditions.

"This shit don't usually happen by accident."

"Got that right," Angel whispered. 

Husk became hot around the collar. He didn't know he'd been loud enough to hear. 

So it was on purpose. Mouth open to ask, he found Angel hunched over again. 

"Too fast," Husk muttered, grabbing his hand. 

Mindlessly, Angel clung to the comfort, spine contouring. It was only a moment before he'd fallen back, whimpering. 

Afraid to move, Husk crossed his legs, sitting beside the couch. 

"Too fast," he repeated. "Not that these tend to go 'fast'. Gotta know more about..." 

Husk cut off his muttering with a sharp sigh, running his claws so firmly across his scalp he knew he was leaving welts. "Kid, can I ask ya something?" 

Angel lifted his head from his pillow, forcing heavy lids up. 

_ Already exhausted _ , Husk cursed himself, but kept going. 

"I know this is kinda invasive, but I gotta know if I'm going to be helpful here," with another steadying breath he forced the question. "Do you know who the other demon is? Because if this guys' got juice-"

"I can't," the first whisper came. Angel rolled over, or tried to, failing body struggling to lift himself up. 

"What?" Husk dug his fingers into his eyes, too tired to manage proper tact. "Kid, if you don't know that's fine. "I won't-"

"Look," Angel cut in, voice sharp. "I know you think I'm a whore or whatever, I don't care. But I do try to take care of myself. I'm not just throwing myself at whoever walks in my path. Hell don't stop STD's. I'm not dirty," emotion caught in his throat. 

"So you  _ do _ know?"

Arms furled tight over his chest Angel took a second to collect himself, mismatched eyes flicking up to meet Husk's drawn face. "Val wanted a kid."

"Val…" Husk could almost hear the shock shutting down the cogs of his mind. "You mean your boss Val, the overlord Valentino? He did this shit to you on purpose?" 

A nod.

Husky felt his mouth turning dry. "Why ain't you with him then? If he's got the juice to sire a hellborn, why not make him take care of this mess? What's got you crawling back here?"

The words were like physical blows. 

Shrinking down, all six arms came to hide Angel's heaving middle. "He ain't gonna take care of 'em," he breathed, accent heavier with fear. "He told me, told me he's gonna turn 'em into a proper demon, a monster to serve him. And I can't, I can't-" terror hitched something in his throat. He looked like he was going to puke. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Deep breaths," Husky scrambled up to sit beside him, regretting ever asking. "Calm down. The ain't laying a finger on the little bugger."

Fear washed out of the deep cut lines in his face, replaced by the most distant of hopes. "You mean it?"

"I," Husk had to almost physically bite off his tongue to keep from speaking. "I can't promise the moon unless I'm holding it. This is something you gotta bring up to the princess, and probably Al too."

Hope melted from Angel's face like a snowflake in hell. "What? I can't tell Charlie I brought overlord spawn into her hotel! She'll freak. She'd kick me out! She-" he dissolved into a moan, hunched over again. 

Reduced one more to lifeless encouragement, Husker rubbed his back. Between the ever-steady ebb and flow of the winding contraction, he could feel Angel's frantic sobs. They were at least dry ones. 

Husk didn't know if he could handle a snot-nosed weeping Angel on top of this nightmare

"An overlord's kid... huh," Husky spoke, feeling the tension melt under his palm. 

Angel nodded miserably. "Probably why I'm in so much goddamn pain," he groused.

With an out-of-control chuckle, Husker shook his head. "Nah, that's just labor in general. You're in for a rough ride."

Groan turning to frustrated sigh, Angel leaned back. 

Finally held still, and as relaxed as Husky could've hoped for, he got a proper look at him. The only light in the room was the bars buzzing neons, but even in the deep pink, Husk could catch all the details lost to him before. 

Angel's eyes were ringed by shadows, though whether natural or cosmetics, he couldn't tell; probably a mix.

"Hell," Husk breathed. 

"You got that right," Angel eased into the cushions. 

Sitting on the arm of the couch by Angel's feet, Husk began to pick at the furs on his knee, deep in thought. "We need to tell Charlie."

It was clear Agnel wanted to get up, protest, maybe even scream. The quiet defeat in his face was almost more heartbreaking. "I can't."

"Why not? You know the princess. Gots a heart of gold, she does. She wouldn't kick you to the curb 'specially not with a little one on the way. And if you don't want Val getting a hand on 'em you are going to need higher ranking demons." He held up a hand before Angel could protest. "I know you're a rockstar down here, but I also know you're pretty low on the totem pole when it comes to raw power. We both gotta have contracts with the big dogs to keep us offa the streets."

Angel's face was downcast. Hand cradling his middle, his thumb rubbed over the curve there. 

It was odd. How long had that swell been there? How had he been so adept at hiding it? 

"This is going to turn into a holy mess, isn't it?" Angel asked after a while. 

Husker's laugh was more a dog's bark, odd, coming from the maw of a cat. "You've hit the nail right on the head."

The words weren't a comfort. Sinking further, Angel pulled his legs up as close to his chest as he could manage, gnawing at his chipped thumbnail. 

"Al and the princess will get it figured," Husk resumed his more comforting undertones. It was a voice he had once called his grim reaper tones. He'd only ever gone soft for soldiers who weren't going to get up ever again. 

He had to shake that thought out of his head. Angel was going to get through this. It was only a biological link to a child Angel didn't have enough power to keep on his own, a hotel owned by satan's child, and contract and overlord law and grandstanding. Piece of cake. 

Husk was starting to understand the terror set behind the soft fuzz of Angel's face. 

He was shaking again, gripping the couch cushions. The low groan sounded almost controlled as he eased further down, knees split wide. 

"Kid?" Husk couldn't move. 

"F-Felt it," Angel stayed tense as stone. "Felt it move down."

"Shit." Jumping up Husk grabbed his hand. "This is movin' quick. I'm getting the princess now."

Angel dug his nails in. "Don't," he whispered his words a prayer on his lips. 

"If you think I'm getting between your legs without backup, you're off your rocker."

Managing a lurid smirk Angel pushed himself slowly upward.  
  
"What? Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"If you're getting her highness then I'm getting my things packed. Better to do it n-now," the words trembled on his lips much like his knees. Halfway to his feet, his strength vanished, dropping him back to the couch. 

"Angel?"

Lips pressed, he dropped his head back, breathing turned sharp.

It couldn't be another. Not so fast. 

All of this had happened too damn fast. 

Unsure whether to attempt to comfort, as weak as he knew it would be, or dash up the stairs while he was distracted Husk hesitated. 

Angel's tortured scream ripped his throat. Nails tearing into the couch, he pulled up fist fulls of lining. 

Decision made Husk moved to get someone, anyone, unable to deal with the situation. Then there were feet on the stairs. Thundering down toward them Charlie in a nightgown, and Vaggie in short shorts, hair gathered into a messy ponytail. 

"What's going on?" Charlie asked. "Is everything okay?"

"It-"

"Nothing," Angel pressed himself against the couch, pushing Husk away to lie on his stomach on the cushion. "Everything is fine."

"We heard screaming," she hesitated, taking the last step to stand at the base.

"Sharing work experience," Angel smiled flirtatiously, winking at her. 

Turning bright red, Charlie turned on her heel. "Okay."

"Wait," Vaggie flung an arm out, pausing her ascent of the stairs. 

Angel was running out of composure. Digging his nails in, he pressed his lips tighter together. "What?" he shot a weak glare up at her. 

Looking him up and down for a long moment her eyebrows crewed together. "I don't know but-"

"Shit," Angel whimpered. 

"What's wrong?" Husk left caution to the wind, whirling back around. 

He needn't have asked. Spilling from between Angel's thighs a stain of clear liquid spread across the couch. 

"Shit," Husk agreed. 

Charlie peered over Vaggie arm, loosing color. "Angel, what's that?"

"His water's broke," Husk grumbled. "Come on, kid, we need to get you up to a real bed."

"His what?" Vaggie yelped. Dropping her arm, both girls stood, frozen at the base of the stairs. 

Steadying a glare at the pair of them Husker stayed as calm as he could. "Kid's pregnant. He needs a warm bath. I need a bowl, a pair of scissors, and as many towels as you can find."

Vaggie gaped helplessly. 

"But," Charlie tried to come to terms. 

Angel cut across both of them. Dropping his head back he screamed, a real scream. No longer bothering to keep himself quiet, pain ripped him from head to toe. 

Charlie darted forward, taking his hand. "Angel?"

Tears spilled down his cheeks, glazing his eyes. "H-Husk. That hurt. Why'd it hurt so bad?"

Husk ran his claws through ratted fur, concern rising. "Once the water's broke it usually gets worse. That's why I gotta get you a bath." He rounded on Vaggie. "Can you do that?"

She bristled. "Don't we get some kind of explanation?"

"When he's not dripping amniotic fluids on the furniture, sure," Husker said sarcastically. "Until then can I get a hand? I'd rather he not give birth in the lobby!"

Charlie spoke over the ringing silence his shout had left. "It's okay Vaggie. Can you please get the thing Husky wants?"

Muttering spanish obscenities, Vaggie turned on her heal and marched up the stairs. 

Still tembling, quiet sobs shaking his shoulders, Angel dropped a hand over his mouth. "Please don't be mad," he whispered. 

"Why would I be mad?" Charlie's brows knit. 

Another hand brushing over the small swell of his stomach Angel turned red rimmed eyes away from her. 

"I'll admit I'm a little… surprised," she offered a weak smile. "But I'm not mad. Will you tell me what happened?"

"Bath first," Husk cut in. 

She nodded firmly. "Right."

"Nifty's not gonna be too happy with the mess I'm leavin'," Angel tried for a smile. 

"Not priority right now," Husker helped him sit up slowly. 

Angel pulled a face, looking down at the mess between his thighs. 

"We'll get you cleaned up," Husk slipped an arm around his waist, between Angel's two sets. 

Leaning heavily against him, Angel dropped a cheek on his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! My new obsession; the torture of this sweet spider boy.
> 
> I have no idea how long this one is going to be, nor do I have a concrete story. So if you have any requests or ideas please comment them!
> 
> And I love comments whether they be keysmashes or nonsense! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
